Final Forever
by Dark Angel98898
Summary: This is 5 years after Marche, Mewt, Ritz, and all of the others have been to Ivalince. Now there is another group of people that have lived on earth, but got stuck in Ivalince. Meeting new people and starting a clan is just part of it.


Ok, this is a Final Fantasy based story so yea. This is my first Final Fantasy story so please don't send flames or whatever there called to me. I am a good writers (author) so yea. I'm not bad at all! This is 5 years after Marche, Mewt, Ritz, and all of the others have been to Ivalince. Now there is another group of people that have lived on earth, but got stuck in Ivalince. Meeting new people and starting a clan is just part of it.Introducing the characters:

Sasha 

Nickname: Sass

Species: Moogle

Job: Black Mage

Yvonne 

Nickname: Dark

Species: Viera

Job: Elementalist

Edward 

Nickname: Ed

Species: Human

Job: Blue Mage

Lorelle 

Nickname: Light (Fire)

Species: Human

Job: White Mage

Muse

Sasha: Finally! All done that stupid 'information' thing!

**The door opens**

Yvonne: shut up! People need to know what species you are! And job!

Lorelle: yea…runs to play with matches and dynamite BOOM!

Yvonne, Sasha: NO! Takes dynamite away and puts out match phew!

Lorelle: NOO!

Sasha: ok, now for the first chapter! Finally!

Yvonne: Shut up! Stop saying finally -.-;

Chapter 1

5 years later, after the other group had left, 2 new humans get stuck in this world. Now they train to be mages. Ed the Blue Mage, and Lorelle the White Mage. Still trying to find a way back to earth, while also trying to keep them alive.

Lorelle sighed, as she looked at all the wounds she had. She placed her head on her desk as she then sighed again.

The door opened as Edward walked in.

"Stop sighing, it's getting annoyed!" he said as he grabbed a pencil from Lorelle.

Lorelle looked over at him. "Shut up! Your not the one with all the wounds!" she yelled at him as she sat up and chunked an exploded pen at him, it missed.

"HA! You missed!" he said as he chuckled quietly.

"Great, now my aim is getting bad…just what I need" she said as she laid her head down on the desk.

Ed looked at her as he then thought, "Why don't we go Ivalince?" he said as he smiled at her. "You know you want too!" he said as he poked her in the forehead.

Lorelle sighed as she then sat up "Fine let's go, and DON'T poke me!" she said as they walked out of her bedroom.

Edward and Lorelle looked around the area as Viera's, Moogle's, Nu Mou's, and Bangaa's walked around.

Lorelle walked into a doorway. "Hey Edward, Why don't we start a clan?" she asked excited.

Ed looked at her as he sighed, "Who will join it?" he asked, he wasn't in the mood for paperwork and didn't think Lorelle should either.

Lorelle eyed him as she smiled "Lots of different people, some we don't even know! Maybe a strong Moogle will join. Or a Nu Mou to cure us!" she said giving reasons as to start one, she really wanted too.

Ed sighed once again "Ok"

Lorelle smiled "Yes! Thanks Shorty!" she said as she looked at the moogle behind the desk.

Ed's eyes grew wide as he turned red. It almost looked like steam was coming out of his ears "DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'M NOT SHORT!" He yelled at Lorelle.

Lorelle Shrunk to the ground as the moogle hid behind the desk.

"Ok" lorelle squeaked "sorry"

Ed then watched lorelle do the paperwork as she signed her name and answered the questions.

The moogle then pointed out a mission board next to them.

Lorelle looked at the board as she smiled, "Come one Ed, lets do a mission," she said as she looked at him.

Ed sighed "Okay, which one though?"

Lorelle and Ed scanned the board until they came to one. There was a Moogle running around with a bag of jewels. The moogle was a Thief. Level: unknown.

Lorelle looked at him, "Lets do that one"

Ed sighed once again as he then smiled "Ok, a fight. I like the sound of that"

Lorelle and Ed were soon at the field where the moogle was.

The Moogle looked at them as he smiled. "Ahh…more people to take things from. Why are you here? Are you going to try and defeat me like a lot of the others? All they got was their precious items taken!" he chuckled as he looked at them "Ok then, let's fight," he said as he stood up.

Ed and Lorelle got into their battle stances as they held their weapons tightly.

The moogle just sat and watched as he also got into his battle stance. The moogle then leaped forward and counter attacked Lorelle.

Lorelle flew back as she fell to the ground.

Ed looked behind him. He then looked forward to where the moogle was and smiled a bit. As he then yelled out "Magic Hammer!". His attack was magic hammer, he sat there as he tried to squish the moogle.

The moogle dodged most of his attacks as the moogle then bounced off a rock and did another counter attack to Ed.

Ed fell backwards as he hit his head on a rock. Ed was knocked out.

Lorelle stood up as she tried to use some of her attacks. Most didn't work, since she was suppose to heal people.

Lorelle looked at Ed, she could heal him, but he was knocked out,. She couldn't do anything about that.

The moogle then went for a steal, he was about to take Ed's weapon, along with a counter attack to Lorelle and taking her weapon too.

Then out of nowhere a Viera jumped out and kicked him down out of the air. She held a Raiper in her hand. Beside her, a moogle fell up beside her.

The moogle held a rod, as it wore a hat and a robe. Lorelle figured the moogle was a black mage.

Then the Viera looked down at the thief she smiled as she placed her foot on it so it couldn't move, "What a weak Thief" she said as the Viera picked the moogle up and tied him up with some rope that she found on the ground.

"Yeah!" shouted the moogle as it danced around. "More experience points!"

The Viera laughed as she danced around too. She then looked at the other Lorelle and Ed. "Are you okay?" she asked, as she walked over to them and kneeled down.

Ed was now awake. His head hurt like hell though as he sat up. He rubbed his head with his hand "ow..my head" he said as he looked at Lorelle, then at the other 2.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked at the Veria and the moogle.

"Oh, I'm Yvonne" the Veria said as she smiled. She then helped Ed up as she noticed that Ed was looking at the moogle now.

"I'm Sasha" said the moogle as she walked over.

Ed now smiled "Well I'm Ed" He then turned his head over to lorelle "And that's Lorelle"

Yvonne and sasha smiled and said hi to both of them. As they both sat down.

"What jobs do you guys have?" Ed asked curiously.

Lorelle came over as she healed Ed.

Yvonne smiled "I'm an elementalist" as she then looked at Sasha.

Sasha smiled at Yvonne as she then looked at Ed and Lorelle "I'm a black mage" she said as she took a green pack off her back and opened it up. She had food in it, as she took a piece of bread and took a big bite out of it. She offered some bread to Yvonne as Yvonne took it out of her hand and started to eat too.

Ed looked at the bread as he tipped his head to the side for some reason.

"Want some?" Sasha asked as she offered it to Lorelle and Ed.

Everyone started to talk and eat at the battlefield, but just when everything was going just fine, Yvonne heard something.

Sasha looked around, knowing that her friend heard something. There right in the wall was an eye. It was watching them.

Yvonne sat there watching it as she thought to herself 'an eye? Why is that there? Was it watching us? How long? And Who is behind it?'


End file.
